


Shinji's Offer - Shirou's Mistake

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Shinji's Offer [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Rape/Non-con References, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has agreed to meet with Shinji to try and resolve their differences. But Shinji has a different sort of agreement in mind, and he'll do anything to get Shirou as an ally...even use his Servant's body as a bartering chip.</p><p>Caught off guard, Shirou is coerced into becoming Shinji's ally, and in doing so he is drawn into the cycle of perversion Shinji has constructed around Rider. </p><p>The beginning is identical to the other "Shinji's Offer" stories until the line, after which it changes completely. All the stories are independent of one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinji's Offer - Shirou's Mistake

The school grounds, so lively during the day, became dark and eerie at dusk. Shirou hesitated at the gate, wondering for the thousandth time if what he was doing was right. Shinji had proven to be untrustworthy in the past, even attacking him and Saber without warning. Yet he was also Shirou‘s friend. They’d known each other for years; he was Sakura’s brother, after all. Shirou couldn’t believe that Shinji had truly become as ruthless and cruel as he appeared. The message he’d sent had been polite, almost pleading, asking for a meeting just so that they could talk things over. Saber and Rin had vehemently opposed this idea, but Shirou had ignored them. He wanted to hear what Shinji had to say for himself.

He walked carefully past the main school buildings, listening hard for the sound of footsteps or anything that would signal the approach of another person. The evening was silent. He shivered slightly, but felt comforted by the presence of Saber nearby; he’d asked her to remain hidden so that Shinji wouldn’t feel threatened. He could tell the request had annoyed her, but she’d reluctantly agreed.

As he reached the archery building he saw a shadowy figure waiting beneath the overhanging roof. A lamp flared into life to reveal Shinji, seemingly alone. The boy stepped forward, a confident grin spreading across his face. “Glad you could make it, Emiya. We have so much to talk about.” Shirou nodded warily. He was surprised and a little disturbed to find Shinji unaccompanied. He’d expected Rider to be with her master, and wondered whether she was hiding nearby just as Saber was, or whether she was out in the city attacking innocent people, as she had been known to do in the past. The thought of it turned his attention back to Shinji, who was walking towards him, palms raised in a gesture of good will. “Now Emiya, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but can’t we put those aside and work together? I need my friends supporting me if I’m going to win this Grail war.”

His innocent expression did not disguise the fact that he still referenced winning the war, not ending it. Shirou felt his heart sink slightly. Shinji’s ambition was strong, and would be hard to overcome. “I want to help you Shinji, really, but the things you’ve done have been truly horrible. Telling Rider to feed off of civilians, trying to attack your schoolmates – it’s sickening, and it’s so unlike you.”

Shinji’s smile faltered a bit, revealing a coldness in his eyes, but he quickly recovered his composure. “If you were to join me, I would never dream of attacking anyone at all. I needed the strength of those weaker people to survive this far; you know how inexperienced I am, how I can’t control magic. It was the only way. But with your help, we can uphold our ideals and win this war together.”

His words rang hollow, and Shirou had trouble believing him. Glancing around once more, he asked carefully, “Where is Rider this evening?”

Shinji smiled crookedly. “Nearby. Where is Saber?”

Shirou looked away. He couldn’t honestly expect Shinji to reveal his Servant’s presence when he himself had concealed Saber’s whereabouts. Shinji’s expression had become calculating. “Friends should be honest and open with one another, shouldn’t they? I’ll show you mine if you’ll show me yours.”

Shirou hesitated, then nodded. “Saber,” he called softly. The swordswoman walked cautiously out from behind a tree where she’d been watching.

“Rider,” Shinji said, and his Servant dropped from the ceiling above him, making Shirou jump. Had she been there the whole time? If so, she’d been close enough to kill him before Saber could arrive. His trust in Shinji lessened even further.

Shinji was speaking again. “I realize that last time we met I proposed an alliance without giving you any incentive. It wasn’t fair to expect you to join me for nothing. But now I have a better offer to make: if you join me, I’ll let you use Rider.”

Shirou glanced at Saber, confused. She seemed uncertain as well but became even edgier, if that was possible. Shirou looked back at Shinji, who’s expression was smug. “Why would I want Rider? I have Saber as my Servant.”

Shinji raised a brow. “Ah yes, of course, I should have known you’d received such service from Saber. No doubt she’s excellent. But Rider has certain talents that make her a unique experience.”

He reached out and put a hand around his Servant’s waist. Rider was staring at the ground, unmoving, almost as though she were embarrassed by Shinji’s actions. The boy’s eyes had not left Shirou’s. “If you join with me, I’ll have her show you everything she can do. You’ll have the complete experience, anytime you want.” He smirked and drew Rider closer to him. “Unless, of course, I’m using her. In which case you’ll have to wait your turn. Or perhaps…we might share her.”

He ran his hand further down her body, caressing her hips. Shirou suddenly felt cold. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he had the sudden urge to slap Shinji. Saber was staring at Rider, who refused to look up. Without warning Shinji shoved his Servant forward, nearly knocking her over. “Go on, Rider. Give him a preview of what he’ll get from you if he joins us.”

Rider didn’t move, and Shinji’s expression darkened. He strode forward, hand raised, and struck her hard across the face. “I told you to show him, Rider. I command you to give yourself to Shirou just as you would to me.”

A book appeared in his hands, command spells gleaming on its cover, and Rider shuddered. Trembling, she reached for her left arm and pulled off her long black glove. Shirou’s confusion turned to shock as she bent over and began to do the same with her stocking, revealing pale limbs that were impossibly beautiful. She’d shifted to her right side and had nearly finished with that glove when Shinji tiptoed up behind her. “Hurry, Rider, you’re keeping us in suspense,” he said gleefully, and sweeping aside her hair he yanked on her collar, choking her, then unbuckled it and let it fall to the ground.

Her body gleamed in the darkness, and each removal of a piece of clothing left her looking more vulnerable. Shirou was mesmerized, but forced himself to look away. He turned towards Saber and was stunned to find her shaking with rage. “That… that bastard,” she hissed. It was obviously taking all of her strength and self-control not to murder Shinji where he stood. “To make her…to force her to do something like that…that vile, that evil – “

Rider had finished with her stocking and now stood clad only in her short black dress. It barely hid her from view, yet Shinji wouldn’t stop there. Still standing behind her, he reached upwards and undid the fastenings at the top of her dress, allowing it to slide downwards and reveal her breasts. Shirou gulped and felt himself start to sweat; she was a goddess, radiantly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. Shinji wrapped his arms around her, running a finger across her breast. “Stunning, isn’t she Emiya?” he gloated, “And you still haven’t seen the best parts!”

He turned towards Rider and asked in a mock innocent voice, “What do you think, Rider? Should we show him everything?” He kissed her neck and Rider inhaled sharply. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked as though she was trying to block the scene around her from her mind. Shinji laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

With a few quick motions he undid the remaining ties holding up her dress and it fell to the ground, useless. She stood before them all, naked and perfect. Only her mask remained, somehow making her seem even more exposed. Shinji swept her hair back, making sure none of it covered her, and looked at Shirou for approval. “Well? Isn’t she incredible? Tell me you don’t want her, tell me your Saber is better.”

Shirou clenched his teeth at the thought of Saber ever having to endure such humiliation. “Shinji, this is obscene. She’s your Servant, not your slave. How can you permit us, permit anyone to see her like this? Why would you do something so pointless? This does nothing to help you win the Grail war.”

Shinji glanced at Rider greedily. “A man can have more than one ambition, can’t he? Three command spells, three wishes fulfilled. Nothing says those wishes have to be about the war specifically. Besides, this way she can act as a commodity, something to be traded for more practical services.” He looked back at Shirou, all business once more. “So how about it? I can see that you want what I have, and you’d be an excellent addition to my team.” Shirou opened his mouth to answer but Shinji held up his hand. “One last thing before you decide. Rider?”

The Servant bowed her head, fist clenched. “Yes, master.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She stepped forward, coming within a foot of Shirou. He could see Saber move into a defensive stance, ready to pull him out of harm’s way should anything seem out of place. Shirou wasn’t worried about his safety. Rider wouldn’t attack him, not now - she was powerless, handicapped by her own master. He looked up at her, blushing at the curves of her breasts and the nearness of her body. She seemed to hesitate, steeling herself. Then, in one fluid movement, she leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock at the unexpected advance. She tasted sweet and slightly exotic; her warmth was so enticing, drawing him in. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into the sensation of it, unsure of whether he wanted her to stop. Without thinking he reached for her, wrapping his hands around her bare waist. Shinji’s triumphant laugh made him start and look up. “I knew you’d come to see things my way, Emiya. She’s just too delightful to refuse.” 

Horrified, Shirou looked from him to Rider, hurriedly removing his hands from her as though he’d been burned. Shinji sauntered over and yanked on her hair, pulling her upright. “Now, now Rider, not too enthusiastic; Emiya hasn’t done enough to help us yet.” 

He turned, walking back towards the dojo, and Shirou exchanged a panic stricken look with Saber. “Shinji, I don’t – I haven’t…” 

Shinji spun, eyes narrowed. “Haven’t what? You’ve agreed to become my ally, or you wouldn’t have touched my Servant so lewdly.” 

Shirou clenched his fists. As much as he hated to admit it, the way he had run his hands along Rider’s body and accepted her kiss so willingly certainly could be seen as an agreement. “Yes, well…” 

Shinji smirked. “That’s settled then. We’ll go to my house to plan our attacks; I want Tohsaka Rin taken out straight away.” He walked confidently towards the gate until Shirou cleared his throat. Turning back, he sighed exasperatedly. “Hurry up, I haven’t got all night.” 

Shirou glanced at Rider. “Um, Shinji, don’t you think Rider should have clothes if we’re walking back? If anyone should see…” 

Shinji paused, then nodded grudgingly. “I suppose so. It’s a shame to cover up such loveliness, but we can always have her strip again when we get there.” 

He made a flicking motion with his hand and Rider collected her clothing from the ground, quickly replacing her gloves and stockings. She struggled with the fastenings of the dress and to Shirou’s surprise Saber came to help her, deftly securing it in place. The last thing that remained was the collar; Saber picked it up gingerly off the ground, nose wrinkled in disgust. Rider took it from her silently and buckled it around her own neck. She did not thank Saber, and it did not appear as though Saber expected any thanks for her services. Shinji had watched the whole process impatiently, tapping his foot. “If you all have finished, let’s go – we haven’t got much time.” Rider, now fully clothed, returned to his side, and Shirou and Saber followed. 

Throughout the long walk Shirou kept trying to make eye contact with Saber, but it seemed as if the Servant was avoiding his gaze. He wished there was a way to explain what had happened, to tell Saber he hadn’t meant to agree to this and to ask her what he should do now. But the night was silent: there was no chance to say a word. They reached the Matou estate around eleven, slipping quietly through a back door and proceeding up the stairs to a grand study, decorated with dark wood panels and heavy maroon brocades. Shinji lit several lamps, filling the room with a dim golden glow. He settled on a couch and motioned Shirou to sit across from him. Rider took her place behind Shinji and Saber did the same for Shirou. Shinji leaned forward, staring into Shirou’s eyes. “We have a lot to get through tonight. I’m delighted to have you with me – it will make everything so much easier. Now, about Tohsaka Rin…” 

Shirou listened halfheartedly to Shinji’s schemes, nodding or making non-committal noises when it seemed appropriate. The boy’s ideas were, for the most part, ludicrous. Even with Saber and Shirou helping him, he would never have the strength to fight Ilya’s Berserker, or even Rin and Archer. Rin was a magus, a true master of magic despite her young age, and Shinji had not a drop of magic in his blood. Shirou’s eye kept being drawn to Rider, standing motionless behind her master. She’d been so gentle, even tentative when she’d kissed him. Had she thought he’d attack her? The taste of her lips…he couldn’t quite place it… Shinji had stopped talking and Shirou forced his mind away from Rider. The boy was smiling patronizingly. “You’ve listened well, Emiya; I think we know now what our plan of action should be. And I know you must be anxious to receive your payment – or the first part of it, at least.” He got to his feet and went to the door, motioning for them to follow. The long hallway was lined with various dark and shadowy rooms, and Shinji proceeded to the final doorway before stopping. He smirked knowingly at Shirou, then yawned theatrically. “I’m going to take a short nap, just for an hour mind you, and in that time Rider is yours to do with as you please.” He opened the door and shoved his Servant into the room, glaring as if daring her to protest, then closed the door and smiled at Shirou. “Have fun.” He laughed unpleasantly as he left, striding down the long corridor and out of sight. 

Shirou watched him go until he felt a strong hand on his arm. Saber was staring at him, eyes fierce. “Shirou, will you do as he says? Are you going to take advantage of her?” 

Shirou shook his head vehemently. “How could you even think that? I would never touch an unwilling woman.”

Saber looked skeptical. “And yet at the school…”

Shirou blushed bright red. “That-- that was an accident, I wasn’t thinking straight and lost control of myself.” He cleared his throat. “I’m just going to talk with her, find out what I can do to help her.” He looked askance at Saber. “You do think we should help her, don’t you?” 

The Servant nodded gravely. “This cannot be allowed to continue. Her master is breaking the rules of honor that should govern this conflict.” 

Shirou thought darkly about the nature of the Grail War. There weren’t many rules of honor that could be broken. “Good, I’m glad we’re agreed. Then Saber, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to be alone with her for the moment. She won’t hurt me, and if Shinji tries anything I’ll call for you at once. I just think it would be easier for her to talk to me than to another Servant. She seemed embarrassed around you – more so even than with me.” 

Saber nodded. “I acknowledge how she must feel. The humiliation of having such a Master, the dishonor.” Saber shook her head, her expression sad. “I will go scout the surrounding areas for any signs of attack. I’ll come back in an hour, when you’ve finished your talk. Be careful.” She disappeared silently down the hall, and Shirou was left standing in the dark doorway. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Rider knelt in the center of the room. A bed was laid out on the floor, large enough for two people. Other than that the room was unfurnished – it was meant for only one purpose. Shirou walked slowly to stand in front of Rider. Her head was bowed, and she looked nothing like the powerful warrior he’d met in the forest that day. Even then he’d sensed a certain weakness in her, but in the short time that had passed her fighting spirit had been nearly extinguished, leaving behind an empty shell, submissive and powerless. He wondered darkly what Shinji had done to her to effect such a drastic change; the boy had a lot to answer for. His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of a hand on his crotch. 

He leapt back, startled, and realized that Rider had quietly undone the zipper on his pants, her long fingers brushing against him. Her head was still bowed subserviently and he reached towards her, forcing her to look up at him. “Rider, what on earth are you doing?” 

When she answered her voice was soft and low, nearly a whisper yet still as lovely as Shirou remembered it. “I apologize. Shinji said that I was to serve you. If you wish me to start elsewhere, please command me.” 

He knelt in front of her so that she didn’t have to crane her neck to look at him and rested his hands on her shoulders. “You won’t be starting anywhere until we talk. Rider, what’s he done to you? Why aren’t you fighting back, why are you letting him do this?” 

She inhaled sharply but seemed unable to even pull away from his grasp. “He has used a command spell, reinforced with all of his knowledge and will, to make my body his possession. The more he uses me, the weaker I get. At the start he had to chain me, force me to obey him. Now I have no choice; I have no strength to resist.” 

Shirou shuddered. “And the more he uses you, the more sustenance you need, and the more people you attack, is that it?”

To his surprise she shook her head. “There are limits to how much outside power I can consume. But –“

She turned away, staring at the floor, and he realized with a surge of revulsion what she was unable to say. “There’s no limit to how much of you he consumes?”

She didn’t answer.

Shirou drew himself up. “I am not Shinji. I will not hurt you or command you to serve me in any way unless you want to. For this hour, at least, you’re free to do what you’d like.” 

Rider smiled sadly. “That is impossible. I must service you in some way or Shinji will know, and he will suspect you of deceiving him.” 

Shirou frowned. “He’ll know? How?” 

Rider hesitated, biting her lip, then stammered, “He… he’ll check.” 

Shirou turned red with embarrassment and anger as he imagined Shinji “checking” to see how Rider had been defiled. He wracked his brain for some excuse, some explanation she could use to keep Shinji from suspecting him or punishing her. He sighed as he realized what the answer was. “Tell him I couldn’t. Tell him I wasn’t man enough to follow through.” 

She stared at him in shock. “But…the disgrace of it, to tell someone like Shinji such a thing. He’ll never let you forget it.” 

Shirou cupped her cheek in his hand. “My reputation is unimportant. I could never forgive myself if I forced myself on you against your will.” 

He felt a hot tear splash across his fingers. Rider was crying silently, her body shaking. Shirou took her in his arms, running his hands across her back to comfort her. He could tell that she was losing control and he kissed her cheek gently. “It’s alright. You can cry, I don’t mind.”

He held her tightly as she sobbed, releasing all of the pain and humiliation she’d kept hidden. When her tears finally subsided he let her go, smiling sadly. “I think we have to leave now, but at least we got a chance to talk.” 

She nodded, then to his shock she leaned forward and kissed him. “You are…very kind, Emiya Shirou.” 

He rose and helped her to her feet. “You can call me Shirou, if you’d like. Just don’t say it around Shinji – I’ve never let him call me that.” 

She smiled and nodded. “Shirou, then. Thank you, Shirou.” 

She left, disappearing into the dark hall and leaving Shirou looking after her dejectedly. He was about to follow when a hand grabbed his arm. He jumped and spun to see Saber, eyes blazing with anger. “Shirou, what did you do to her?” 

He tugged at his arm, trying to free himself, but Saber’s grip didn’t slacken. “Nothing, I didn’t do anything! We just talked – “ 

“She was crying,” Saber hissed through clenched teeth, “Sobbing, I heard it from outside. Did you torture her for information, or -” 

Shirou’s brows snapped together. “I would never do such a thing. She was crying because I told her she could.” 

Saber still stared at him, hostility like a cloak around her. Shirou sighed. “I had her tell me what he’s done to her. Not specifics,” he winced, “but I know the situation better now. And I told her I wouldn’t hurt her or ask anything of her. That’s why she was crying.”

Saber didn’t look entirely convinced, but she let go of his arm. He rubbed it and gingerly flexed his fingers; Saber didn’t know her own strength. “Saber, we have to do something. He’s killing her - he’s already broken her spirit and her strength is fading fast. I’d thought maybe he could be talked around, but he’s changed so much. He’s not my friend anymore, he’s something else, something twisted.” Shirou looked her directly in the eye. “I need you to leave, Saber.” 

His Servant took a step back, startled. “But Shirou, I – “ 

Shirou shook his head, cutting off her protests. “I need you to go to Rin and Archer, tell them what’s happening here. Despite the fact that we are fighting a war, I think we can call a truce just this once to get rid of Shinji – that is, if you can make them understand what he’s done, how warped he’s become. With their help we should be able to remove Shinji without hurting Rider in the process.” 

Shirou looked down, his expression anxious. “And Saber… I need you to leave in case he decides that you should be shared property too. He has to remain unsuspecting for this to work, so I’m going to play along for the time being, but there are limits. I can’t stand by and let him hurt you.” 

Saber laid a hand on his shoulder, but for once she didn’t protest his treating her like a girl. They both understood the seriousness of the situation. Without another word Saber leapt to the window, nodded goodbye, and disappeared once more into the night. 

Shirou found his way back down the hallway to the study, and as he’d suspected Shinji was already there, lounging on a couch. Rider knelt on the floor next to him, and he was idly weaving her hair through his fingers. When he saw Shirou enter he grinned maliciously. “Well, if it isn’t the monk himself. I’d never have expected it of you, Emiya. I know you’ve never exactly attracted women, but to be unable to perform when a woman is ready and waiting,” He shook his head, snickering softly. “Do you not like women, then? Or is it…” He threw his head back and laughed derisively, the sound echoing around the room. “Emiya, you can’t still be a virgin, can you? Even I would never have dreamed you’d be that pathetic. Never had anyone to pleasure you before now? Well, as a favor, I’ll show you what to do.” 

Shirou froze, a mixture of horror and dread filling his veins. Shinji had pulled Rider to her feet and dragged her over to Shirou. Her face was blank but Shirou could see the slight stiffness in her limbs; she was frightened. Shinji was walking slow circles around her, taking in the sight of her from every angle. “I suppose, for a weakling like you, it’ll have to be the front. The back is harder, but just as enjoyable in its own way.” 

Rider gasped audibly, fingers clutching at her dress. Shinji had completed his circuit and returned to Shirou’s side. “Well, come on Emiya. Don’t you want to learn to be a man?” 

Shirou had unconsciously been backing away and felt himself bump up against the wall. His heart sank; he had no escape. Shinji grabbed Rider roughly by the arm and positioned her a foot in front of Shirou. She was shaking, and Shirou wanted nothing more than to hold her and keep her safe from Shinji. The other boy stood back, surveying them. “No, that won’t do. You’ll need extra help. Rider, get him in the right frame of mind.” 

Shirou felt Rider’s long fingers on his crotch once more, but this time he couldn’t back away. Her hand played softly along his length and he felt himself growing hard. He tried to suppress it, knew what Shinji would force him to do if he saw, but it was too late. Shinji’s mocking laughter filled the air. “There, see, that wasn’t so difficult after all. I’m an excellent teacher, and Rider is an exquisite specimen to practice on. Rider – “ he made a sharp jerking motion with his head, “you should know what to do by now.” 

She nodded submissively and moved towards Shirou, lifting the hem of her dress. This time he did protest. “Rider, no, I don’t want –“ 

She held up a hand to stop his objections. “It’s alright. It isn’t your fault,” she whispered, “I trust you not to hurt me.” 

He looked into her face, still serene despite her trembling, and nodded. She pulled him towards her until his tip was nestled between her legs, then waited. Shirou took a deep breath and slowly inserted himself into her body, feeling her warmth close in around him. Her long hair fell to shield them from view, and Shirou leaned into her chest, listening to the beat of her heart. Suddenly she gasped, and he felt her body tighten, sending unexpected waves of pleasure through him. Shinji now stood behind Rider and had pushed her dress up around her hips, leaving her bare and unprotected. “Rider, don’t be such a prude. Just because Emiya isn’t me doesn’t mean you shouldn’t show him your best work. He is our ally after all, even if he is a virgin.” Shinji snickered, then drew back his hand and slapped Rider hard, leaving a red handprint on her skin and forcing her hips forward. Shirou felt himself sliding farther and farther into her, his unwanted pleasure increasing. Rider, unable to disobey her master, began to rock her hips back and forth. Shinji laughed, then reached up and pulled roughly on the top of her dress, exposing her breasts for the second time that night. Emiya felt a roaring in his ears as he stared at her perfect body. Unbidden, he felt his hand reach towards her and caress her breasts. They invited him closer and he closed his eyes. This was wrong, all of it, but his own body assaulted him with such waves of hedonistic bliss that the world around him seemed to disappear. All that mattered was the goddess in his arms and the feel of her body. She was breathing hard, her breath tickling against his neck. He felt himself approaching a state of euphoria. Then, suddenly, he felt an electric shock as his magic circuit activated, lacing his body with power to accompany his arousal. Only then did he realize Shinji’s sinister true intentions.

The boy was standing a few yards away, watching and smirking as he waited for his plan to succeed. Shirou felt the magic adding to his desire and begging to be released into the body of his Servant.

Except, of course, she wasn’t his Servant. Shinji was using him as a power source for Rider, since without magic the boy could not provide for her needs himself. Shirou gritted his teeth; he could stop this, he was strong enough to force the magic into his own system, to pull out. He closed his eyes once more, intent upon halting the sensations flooding his body, but no amount of concentration could block the sound of Rider’s voice. She moaned deep in her throat and before he knew it his eyelids fluttered open and stayed that way. He stared up into her face; she seemed as overcome as he was, lips parted and sweat beading her brow. His mind flashed back to images of her as she knelt before him, her weakness after Shinji’s mistreatment. He felt the ghost of her tears on his skin and knew that he couldn’t do it – he couldn’t snatch away any hope she had of survival. If his magic could give her the strength to survive Shinji’s assaults for just one more day, one more hour even, then he had to provide for her. He couldn’t let her die, he just couldn’t, not after tonight. He pulled her close, burying himself inside of her. Immediately he felt all his barriers break down, and the exhilaration was more than he’d ever dreamed. He felt her body respond in kind, her own pleasure matching his. It seemed like a moment frozen in time, a joining that couldn’t be broken. 

But all too soon a gleeful laugh brought him back to reality. Rider was torn from his grasp even as their bodies strained to stay united. Shinji’s arms replaced his as they wrapped around Rider’s waist. “Well done, Emiya! Not bad for a first time. She’s quite something isn’t she?” He pinched Rider’s breast, snickering as she gasped. “And you’ve done me quite a favor, Emiya. It’s so tedious to find new victims for her every night. With your generous donation of magic, she’ll be set for some time! And when she runs out, well, there’s always more where that came from. Not a bad set up, is it, Emiya?”

His laugh was harsh and seemed to go on forever. Rider stared at the floor, unresponsive. Her hair was dark with sweat and her breath still came fast. She was as pale as ever, but her skin had a certain glow to it that hadn’t been present before. Shirou wondered whether that was the energy entering her system, or… his thoughts became confused for a moment, but they snapped back into focus when he saw Shinji drawing nearer. “Come now, Emiya, don’t be sullen. We’ve still got a lot of planning to do for the day ahead.”

Thankfully, Rider stood out of his sightline, and he was able to pour all of his concentration into plotting with Shinji. The other boy seemed delighted. Carefully, Shirou guided the plans until they were the way he envisioned. He, Saber, Shinji and Rider would attack Ilyasviel at her castle, wending their way through a deserted path in the forest to avoid detection. He and Saber would distract Berserker while Shinji and Rider took out Ilya. Shirou gave a mental snort. The plan was ludicrous: Ilya was extraordinarily powerful, and would never fall prey to a non-magus and a still-weakened Servant. Not only that, he and Saber wouldn’t last more than a minute facing down Berserker. Luckily, it was the walk through the forest that was important. He’d plotted the route to go through a specific clearing where, if Saber succeeded, Rin and Archer would be waiting. Shirou tried to block the images of Rider from his mind, but they appeared more and more frequently until he could no longer stand it. Abruptly, he dropped the pen he had been holding, and Shinji looked at him. “It’s nearly dawn. We should sleep a bit, especially if we want to mount our attack tomorrow night.” 

Shinji nodded reluctantly, stretching. “I suppose. The plan is going to be excellent, though. I can’t wait to see that little Ilyasviel girl impaled on Rider’s spikes, can you?” 

He grinned as though it was only natural to want to view the murder of a child. Shirou shivered. “Until tomorrow then. I’ll take the same room as before.”

He strode out and made his way to the near-empty room at the end of the hall. He doubted he’d be sleeping, but he wanted to be in the same place so that Saber would have little trouble finding him. The room was nowhere near Shinji’s either, which was a bonus. Shirou flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. What had happened? Why had a meeting turned into an alliance, why had an alliance turned into… well, whatever just happened. His eyes widened as he thought of Rider – did Shinji have her now? Had he taken her to bed with him, like some living toy? Guilt began to pervade his senses as he realized the full implications of what he’d done. Rider was in less danger of dying from overuse, but Shinji would doubtless molest her more than ever because of it. Had he, in his ignorant delusions of heroism, actually opened the floodgates for more torture and abuse? He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Meditation would help focus him for the day to come. He had just calmed himself and was drifting off do sleep when he felt something brush across his cheek. He leapt to his feet, eyes darting around and body settling into a defensive stance. 

It was Rider. She knelt by the bed and, upon seeing his reaction, sank into a low bow, her forehead touching the floor. The sight was so unexpected that Shirou could do nothing but blink for several moments. “Rider, what…?” He realized with a hint of alarm that she was shaking. “Rider, are you alright?”

“I –“ 

Her voice was muffled by the floor and he knelt next to her to hear her better. “Rider, get up, please.” 

He’d meant to be reassuring, but his words only seemed to make her tremble harder. She seemed unable to speak, her voice caught in her throat. He touched her shoulder gently. “Rider –“

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was harsh, almost grieving. “I’m so sorry.”

Shirou found himself becoming more and more bewildered. “Rider, why? It isn’t your fault, what happened tonight. If anything, I should apologize to you.”

At these words Rider shook her head emphatically. She still crouched in a formal bow and Shirou began to feel a bit exasperated. “Rider, sit up. It’s hard to talk to you when you’re like that.”

She hesitated, then obeyed. Shirou noticed tear tracks on her cheeks and raised a hand to brush them away. At the last moment he stopped; he wasn’t sure why she was upset, but he didn’t want to touch her without her permission again. She was staring at the floor, and Shirou sighed. “Rider, tell me. Why are you sorry? What do you think you did wrong?”

She shivered. “I – I knew.”

When he didn’t respond she took a deep, shuddering breath. “I knew that’s what he wanted, from the first time he forced me on you. He’s always looked for a way to keep me strong that took no work on his part. Attacks on civilians were enough for a while, but lately he’s desired more from me and I was losing strength quickly. Even at the school, when he asked me to strip for you, to kiss you, I knew that was why. I should have warned you but I didn’t. I took advantage of you.” 

Shirou frowned. Was she saying she was a conspirator, that she and Shinji had planned this together? But no… Shinji didn’t make decisions with the help of others, particularly not Servants. She’d done as he’d ordered her, that was all. Her remorse made it clear that deception was not in her nature, orders or no orders. She seemed so upset at the thought of deceiving him, and he rested his hand on her arm comfortingly. “Rider, tell me the truth: did you want to kiss me?”

Rider froze, lips slightly parted. Then, to Shirou’s shock, she nodded. “I did. Not like that,” she blushed and he remembered the events leading up to Shinji’s final order, “but you are so kind, Shirou. I wanted to kiss you, and – “ she hesitated, and he leaned closer. “It is absurd I know, but I wanted you to kiss me.”

She looked as though she’d just confessed to murder, and Shirou had the strange desire to laugh. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek then, as she turned her head towards him, his lips found hers and they connected. 

She still tasted as wonderful as the first time their lips had met. Back then he’d been too surprised and overwhelmed by the nearness of her body, but now he could appreciate her fully. Her shock quickly faded and she rested trembling hands on his shoulders. When they broke apart he pulled her close so that she rested her head on his shoulder. “There. That’s how a kiss should be, just between the two of us and not on anyone’s orders.”

She nodded, breathless, and he held her in his arms without speaking for several minutes. Finally his leg cramped, and he winced. Rider let go of him and he stood. “It’s almost dawn.”

Rider rose to her feet and gazed towards the window. “I should stand guard.”

She took a step forward but Shirou reached out a hand and caught her arm. “Saber is already guarding the house. Have you slept?”

She looked uncomfortable. “I don’t sleep.”

Shirou frowned. “Why not? Saber does. It conserves energy, and you’ll need your strength. Come on,” he pulled her towards the bed. “At least rest for a bit.” Belatedly he added, “I’m not trying to, you know…” he felt his face going red, “I won’t try anything, is what I’m saying.”

She nodded and lay down, her body ramrod straight. The tension in her muscles was visible, and he sighed and knelt next to her. Taking her arm, he began to massage along it from her wrist to her shoulder. She shivered, but did not pull away, and he felt the muscles begin to loosen. Reaching across her, he started to repeat the process on the other arm. Her breathing had slowed and she seemed to have reached a certain calm. When he’d finished he gazed down at her, taking in ever inch of her body. Seeing her so unprotected felt almost as though he were spying on her. He reached out to run a hand through her hair, but a tiny noise from across the room stopped him. He looked up to find Saber standing by the window and watching the scene. 

Immediately he let his hand drop. He stood, careful not to wake the sleeping Servant, and tiptoed across the room until he stood at Saber’s side. “Well?” he asked, trying not to sound anxious. 

Saber shook her head. “I’m not sure. They didn’t seem convinced, but at least they listened.” 

He sighed with relief. “That’s something. As long as they didn’t say no, we still have a shot.” 

Saber nodded, glancing at Rider. “Shirou, what happened while I was gone? The presence of magic is very strong.”

Shirou shook his head, not meeting her eyes. “Please don’t ask me that, Saber, I can’t tell you right now. Maybe in a while, but not now.” He looked at Rider. She lay, unmoving, where he’d left her. She looked so innocent and pure that he felt his breath catch in his throat. He found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her, but Saber was watching him closely. It made him feel as though her were being scrutinized and examined for flaws, and he quickly straightened, turning away and looking out the window. They spent the rest of the night standing side by side in silence. The sun had risen and his watch read 6:30 when she finally spoke. “Shirou, you love her, don’t you?” 

Shirou had been lost in his own thoughts, but snapped to attention at her words. “I don’t love her. She’s another man’s Servant, it’s impossible. I just want to free her from Shinji.” He glanced back towards the room and his expression softened. “She shouldn’t be treated like that. No one should.” 

His mind wandered back to the softness of her body when he’d let her cry in his arms, the way she’d trusted him to touch her even after he’d hurt her. A flashback overwhelmed his mind: the pulsing of her body as it rocked against him; her moan of arousal and the way he’d thrust himself into her. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.  
The whine of Shinji’s voice cut through even the heavy wood of the door. “Time to go to work, Emiya – wars don’t win themselves, you know.”

Before Shirou could stop it Shinji had opened the door, strolling into the room without a second thought. He froze as his gaze fell upon the sleeping Servant and he frowned, face darkening. “Resting? While we’re up and about? That lazy bitch!” 

He walked quickly to the bedside and Shirou could only watch helplessly as he tore the sheets off, shoving Rider to the floor and straddling her. “Good morning, Rider. Did you think today was your day off? We have too much to do for you to still be in bed, unless you’re choosing to do your work there instead?” Mutely Rider shook her head and Shinji got up, yanking her to her feet. “Time to go, then. First, though –“ he swung his leg out, kneeing her hard in the lower back, then grabbed handfuls of her hair and threw her to the floor, pressing down on her until she was crouched in a low, subservient bow, “I want an apology for your laziness.”

Rider murmured something indistinct and Shinji pulled her head up, giving her a hard slap across the face. “Louder, Rider.”

“I apologize, master,” she said, her voice husky. “It will not happen again.”

“It had better not,” Shinji said arrogantly, “or you’ll pay for it dearly.” 

He sauntered to the door, pulling Rider along behind him. Shirou laid a tentative hand on his arm as he passed. “About Rider, Shinji - I think she should patrol the school grounds today. I’ve sent Saber on ahead to make sure our attack will work, and we’ll need protection in case Rin makes a move. Rider can watch for any signs of trouble.” 

Shinji shrugged indifferently. “We’re safe at school. Tohsaka Rin wouldn’t risk exposing her magic to the ignorant masses.” He left before Shirou could protest further, calling back over his shoulder, “You’d better hurry, Emiya – you’ll need your schoolbag and things.” 

Shirou cursed and bolted for the door. He couldn’t risk being late – he might have to stay after school as a punishment, and that would ruin the entire plan. As he ran down the driveway and out into the street he felt true hatred begin to settle in his heart. Shinji was going to pay dearly for everything he’d done.

Not a single word of what his teachers said that day sank in. If pressed, he would have had trouble even naming the subjects the class learned. He ran through the plan countless times in his head. So many things could go wrong; the plan hinged on Rin trusting him enough to come to his aid, something his actions certainly had not encouraged. He’d spent the night at Shinji’s place, which could easily be seen as an alliance. He could only hope that Saber had managed to explain the misunderstanding. At lunchtime Shinji disappeared, leaving Shirou to pace anxiously along the hallways. What was the boy up to? Where was Rider, was he hurting her? His pacing led him down the stairs to the snack machine, but when he reached it his appetite had disappeared. Turning to go he nearly bumped into Rin. She nodded politely to him, eyes revealing nothing, then stepped to the side to let him pass. There were too many people around, he couldn’t mention anything about his message or ask her for help. He looked at her pleadingly but she had already turned away, ignoring his presence. The bell rang, signaling the end of the break, and Shirou reluctantly returned to class. Shinji was the last to re-enter the room, and he smirked at Shirou as he wended his way back to his desk. Shirou felt cold, and spent the rest of class imagining the horrible things Shinji could have done to his Servant in the lunch hour. The afternoon seemed to drag by, and when the final bell rang Shirou leapt to his feet and practically ran to the door. He waited impatiently on the roof, and Shinji arrived a few minutes later. “My, my Emiya. You are anxious to get going, aren’t you?” Shirou nodded and Shinji snapped his fingers. “Rider,” he called coldly, “get up here.” 

Long, delicate arms appeared at the edge of the roof; Rider had been hanging from the outside wall, guarding the classroom below. She went to stand with Shinji and Shirou examined her closely. She looked no worse for wear, but that didn’t mean anything. They waited in silence, listening to the muffled chatter of the other students as they left the school. After ten minutes Shirou heard a faint noise to his right, and looked to find Saber climbing up over the wall. Shinji grinned excitedly. “Now that we’re all here, let’s go.” 

The four of them made their way across the school grounds and out onto the street, the Servants hiding in the shadows. The forest loomed up ahead, dark and forbidding even in the late afternoon sunlight. Shinji did not pause, heading straight for the assigned path, and Shirou followed, watching Shinji closely for any false moves. The boy seemed to be in a good mood; there was a certain bounce to his step, and he moved determinedly down the unkempt path. “Not too bad, is it, Emiya? We should make it there before dark, plenty of time to catch little Ilya by surprise.” Shirou nodded stiffly and made a noncommittal noise. Shinji turned to look back at him. “And after we’re done, we’ll have ourselves an excellent celebration. I might even break out the champagne.” He leered at Rider. “Of course, we might be too busy to worry about drinks. I think we should share her this time around, don’t you Emiya? Now that you’ve got the hang of it, I mean.” He laughed nastily. “Which do you think you’ll want, Emiya, front or back? You really should try both,” his eyes glinted, “there’s a certain savageness about mounting her from behind. And as long as you keep providing her with energy, well, I don’t see why we shouldn’t have all the fun we want with her.” 

Shirou heard a sharp intake of breath. Saber was staring from him to Rider, a look of shock and disbelief on her face. Shirou looked away; there was nothing he could say to defend himself, nothing Saber would believe. Rider was blushing, but seemed surprisingly calm at her master’s words, perhaps resigned to her fate. He tried not to think about Shinji’s lurid plans for Rider’s body; it was hard enough as it was to keep his mind off the Servant’s curves. The clearing was up ahead; just a few more yards… the rays from the setting sun hit his face as the four of them walked out into the open. He stole a quick look around: no sign of Rin or of Archer. Shinji hadn’t slackened his pace and Shirou nearly had to jog to keep up with him. They were halfway across the field now, and he shot a desperate glance at Saber. His Servant’s brow was furrowed, and for the first time she looked anxious. They had nearly reached the trees again. “Eh, Shinji,” Shirou called breathlessly, “Do you think we should take a rest, or something?” 

Shinji spun, annoyed. “What’s wrong with you? We have to make it to the little brat’s castle before dark, or we’ll lose our advantage.” 

Shirou nodded reluctantly, “Yes, but – “ 

Shinji made a noise of disgust and spat on the ground next to him. “You really are a coward, aren’t you? Trying to back out at the last minute, after getting everything you wanted from my Servant?” 

Shirou shook his head emphatically. “That’s not what I mean at all. I just –“ 

He floundered, looking desperately at Saber for help, but she was staring intently into the trees on their left side. In the shadows a round red eye glittered ominously. A tiny figure dressed in furs stood at the base of a tree, long white-blond hair visible even at a distance. Her high tinkling laugh carried across the field. “I was wondering how long it would take before someone was foolish enough to attack my home. A pity it had to be you, Onii-sama.” 

The red eye moved closer, and out of the darkness came the monstrous form of Berserker, ten feet tall and wielding a spiked club. Saber took an aggressive stance and Shirou stared at her. “You can’t actually be thinking of fighting, can you?” 

“What other choice is there?” she hissed through gritted teeth. “I’ll hold him off as long as I can. You – “ she looked at him and her expression softened. “You focus on Rider.” 

Shirou nodded and Saber leapt forward to meet Berserker’s strike. Steel clashed against stone as the Servants battled. Shirou looked at Shinji. The boy was shaking in terror at the sheer size of Berserker. “R-Rider, you fight him. Keep him away from me!” He shoved her forward and without further ado set off at full speed back across the field. Rider crouched to attack. 

“What are you doing?” Shirou ran and grabbed her arm, “You’ll be slaughtered; you aren’t strong enough to defeat him, even with the magic I gave you.” 

Rider looked impassive. “It is what Shinji ordered me to do.” 

He shook her lightly. “Snap out of it – he didn’t use a command spell, you can still resist if you try.” 

She shook her head sadly. “I can’t stand any more, Shirou.” 

She bent her knees, muscles tensed, and he knew he couldn’t stop her. Weakened she might be, but she was still strong enough and fast enough to evade anything he might try. A blinding flash made him see spots and he heard the thud of someone falling to the ground. At the same time strong hands wrapped around his arms, lifting him into the air and thrusting him against a tree. He coughed as all the breath was smashed from his lungs and as his vision cleared he looked up into the chiseled face of Archer. Over the Servant’s shoulder he saw Rin kneeling on top of Rider, a long ceremonial dagger in her hand. He struggled but Archer’s grip was vice-like. “Rin don’t, please!” 

She didn’t even glance at him. Raising the dagger high above her head she brought it down hard, aiming directly for Rider’s heart. Shirou screamed a final protest, closing his eyes so that he wouldn’t have to see Rider’s blood spilled. The clearing became silent; the noises from the battle seemed muffled and far away. He felt a horrible leaden weight in his chest. If only he could have killed Shinji himself, or come up with a better plan to trap him, he might have been able to keep her safe. He felt tears in his eyes as he opened them, hardly daring to look at what remained of the Servant. Rin still sat atop the body, and to his shock her knife was unbloodied. It hovered an inch from Rider’s chest, so close that the rise and fall from the Servant’s breathing nearly grazed the sharp tip of the blade. The Servant’s head was tilted back, exposing her neck, and her spine arched towards the knife as though begging for the release it could give her. Rin seemed hesitant, her ferocity tamed by Rider’s submissiveness. She grabbed the Servant’s shoulder and shook her lightly. “Come on, aren’t you going to fight me? Or is this some ploy to catch me off guard?”

Rider did not respond, and Shirou struggled vainly against Archer in an effort to get her attention. “Rin, please, let her go; she isn’t a threat to you, I swear it!”

Rin ignored him. Leaning forward, she slid the knife until it rested against Rider’s jugular. “What’s wrong? What do you want?” Her expression darkened as Rider remained silent. “Answer me!”

“Nothing,” muttered Rider, almost mechanically. “Do whatever you wish to me.”

Rin glanced at Shirou but quickly ignored him once more. “Whatever I want? Anything?” She smiled, eyes cold. “That’s quite an offer.” Her free hand moved to the top edge of Rider’s bodice. “But what if I want…this?” 

Her hand darted beneath the fabric, fingers cruelly digging into the Servant’s breast. Shirou saw Rider stiffen, but she did not try and free herself. He was afraid to call out to Rin again, for fear of the knife still resting on Rider’s neck. One careless move and Rider could be injured beyond repair. He watched helplessly as Rin toyed with the Servant’s breasts, hand sliding downward to rest on the woman's thigh; he knew how violated Rider must feel, and how horribly accustomed to the sensations she must be. He tasted blood and realized he’d bit through his lip, so intent was he on the scene before him. He was about to plead once more for Rider’s release when he saw Rin freeze, her face ashen. She lifted the knife from Rider’s neck and traced a light finger down the Servant’s cheek. Even at a distance Shirou could see the faint glimmer of a tear against the Servant’s pale skin. Rin looked at him, and he could see how conflicted her thoughts were. “You were right. I didn’t realize, didn’t believe that she’d really–“ She looked back down at Rider and blushed. Quickly disentangling herself from the Servant’s body, she stood and motioned to Archer. The grip on Shirou’s arms slackened and he regained feeling in his fingers. He walked swiftly over to Rin, rubbing his sore arms and glaring at her. “Honestly, what were you thinking?”

Rin scowled back defiantly. “I had to be sure. It could have all been a lie in order to trick me into letting my guard down. This was the best way to check.”

Shirou gritted his teeth. “You couldn’t have found a less upsetting approach? You couldn’t have just trusted Saber at her word?” 

Rin shot him an annoyed look, but her eyes softened when she glanced at Rider. “I didn’t believe Shinji would do such a thing. It’s so pointlessly cruel to abuse a Servant, and it doesn’t help him attain the Grail – it even makes it more difficult, since he’s clearly sapped her strength. For her to just give up like that…” 

A loud noise from the battlefield made them jump. One of Berserker’s swings had gone wild, striking a tree and felling it in one blow. “Saber!” Shirou called, panicked, “Saber, where are you?” 

A figure in blue and silver darted across the field, alighting by his side. Saber cast a wary glance at Rin and Archer before turning to Shirou. “I do not believe I can hold out against him much longer. If we can perhaps buy some time, then –“ 

A scream interrupted her, and they all turned to look. Shinji had stayed to watch the fighting, but had not escaped Berserker’s eye. The monstrous Servant made his way towards the petrified boy, and Shinji’s horrified cries reached their ears. “Rider, help me! Save me Rider!” 

Without even thinking Shirou tackled Rider, forcing her to stay on the the ground. “You can’t. You can’t go to him, you can’t fight and get killed for him, even if he uses command spells. I won’t let you.” 

She struggled beneath him, but quickly gave up when Saber came to stand by his side. The screams from the battlefield increased, becoming more and more terrified, until suddenly they stopped. Shirou shuddered, feeling nauseous; it was one thing to plan the defeat of an enemy, it was another to hear that enemy die. Even for someone as despicable as Shinji, being torn apart by Berserker was truly horrifying. He let go and helped Rider to sit up, moving to one side so that he no longer sat atop her. She was shaking, still in shock at her master’s death. The sound of massive steps drew closer and he quickly leapt to his feet, grabbing Rider by the arm and trying to drag her away from the approaching giant. But it was too late: one immense foot had landed on Rider’s long hair, yanking her back until she lay trapped before the red-eyed monster. Shirou fell back and he felt Saber’s hands restrain him. “Do not risk your life – as your Servant, I cannot allow it.”

Shirou’s jaw clenched but, unable to think of a plan of attack or a method of escape, he stepped back to watch. Berserker towered over them all, huge muscles blocking the remaining sunlight and leaving the clearing in semi-darkness. Through the gloom two pale figures remained outlined: Rider’s outstretched body as she lay prone on the forest floor and, far above her, a red-eyed girl. 

The giant held Ilya in one enormous fist, and set her down carefully in front of them. The girl was staring at Rider unhappily. “How treacherous, leaving your master alone to die. Did you think you’d survive him and escape? Perhaps you gambled that you’d find a better master, or did you think you could win this war alone? I hate Servants who break the rules.” Rider had not moved, and Ilya took a step closer, smiling coldly. “You chose badly; you should never have been so faithless. Death would have been better, I think. Now you’ll become a toy. I have things I’ve been longing to try, experiments. And if you grow tiresome, I’m sure Berserker could find some use for you. That is, until he breaks you.” Her eyes took in Rider’s revealing clothing. “He’s grown quite restless, and you look like just what he needs to relieve that…tension.” 

Berserker grunted and the noise jarred Shirou back to awareness. Images of the horrible tortures the massive Servant could inflict upon Rider’s graceful body combined with his own dreadful knowledge of the suffering that Rider had already borne, and he felt Saber’s arms fall away as if they weighed nothing. The world seemed to stop as he ran, magic racing through his arm as a sword materialized in his hand. With a single fluid motion he sliced through Rider’s long hair, releasing her, and pulled her into his arms. He had only managed two steps when Berserker’s massive fist pounded into the ground next to him, creating what felt like a minor earthquake. He held Rider tight against his chest, knowing they were seconds from annihilation. His only achievement, as morbid as it might seem, was to bring Rider the death she so longed for, but even that was a relief. Anything was better than being torn apart from the inside out. He closed his eyes and waited.

A second passed, then another. Hesitantly he opened his eyes once more. Berserker still cast an ominous shadow over the clearing, but Ilya made no move to command an attack. Instead she was staring at them, an almost bewildered expression on her face. Shirou looked around and realized that Saber had come to stand at his side. To his shock Rin had joined him as well, and now gazed defiantly at the white-haired child. “Rider did not desert Shinji, she was simply prevented from reaching his side. She is not a traitor. She served her master honorably,” she glanced at Rider, and then swiftly back to Ilya, “perhaps more honorably and loyally than he deserved.” 

Ilya looked confusedly between Rider, enlaced in Shirou’s arms, and her unlikely protectors, as Rin continued. “You say that you dislike Servants who betray their masters, but what about the other way around? Masters who betray their Servants?” 

Ilya frowned. “There’s no such thing, not really. A master won’t try to get his Servant hurt.” 

Rin shook her head. “Shinji did more than try. He hurt Rider many, many times, weakening her–” 

“Why?” Ilya interrupted. “That’s just silly, he’d be sure to lose!” 

Rin and Shirou looked at one another. They weren’t about to explain sadism or lust to a child, even one as advanced as Ilya. A quiet yet passionate voice muttered, “He liked it.” 

The group turned to stare at Rider. “He liked it enough to stop worrying about the Grail. As long as I was still strong enough to defend him, he would leave the fighting to others.” 

Shirou ran a light hand through her hair. “But you’re not. You’re not strong enough to bear that.” 

She looked away, and her voice was cold. “He found it difficult to stop – it became like an addiction to him, and it overran caution.” 

Shirou shivered and held her closer. Rin began to speak once more. “Shinji’s actions betrayed Rider’s trust as his Servant and sullied the purpose of this Grail war. He used a Servant for personal pleasure, outside of the bounds of competition. He deserved to lose her protection.” 

Ilya looked thoughtful. “Now that he’s gone, though, what are we going to do with her? Emiya can’t just have a second Servant.” 

Rin nodded gravely. “It’s true, Shirou. One master, one Servant: that’s the way it should be, unless you want to start a fight with us. You’d have to renounce your command over Saber if you want Rider as your Servant.” 

Shirou looked at Saber, panicked. Renounce his connection with her? He’d be massacred without her help and protection. Rider shifted slightly in his arms and he looked down at the Servant. He wanted her with him, he knew that, but he’d never really given thought to what she’d do after Shinji’s death. Could she become his Servant? An image of her fighting Berserker swam before his eyes and he shook his head emphatically. “I would never want Rider as my Servant,” he said, louder than he’d intended. The group stared at him and Rider looked mortified. He ran a finger along her shoulder, feeling the softness of her skin. “I don’t want her to have to fight. I want her to be safe. Will you let her stay with me, if I swear not to contract with her?” 

Rin glanced at Archer, then nodded reluctantly. Ilya gave a long-suffering sigh. “Onii-sama, you are a very odd person. You have no sense at all sometimes, but it suits you. You’ve made me tired – I’m not even feeling like fighting anymore. We’ll just have to fight another day!” She winked, then turned to her Servant. “Berserker! Time to go home!” The monster gently lifted her into the air and trudged off, disappearing through the forest with surprising speed

Saber and Archer eyed one another warily. Shirou grudgingly let go of Rider and walked to Rin, who was standing with her arms folded, looking cross. “Thank you, Rin. I know you didn’t believe me, but you came anyway and changed your mind. Thanks for giving me that chance.” 

Rin looked flustered. “I was… well, I suppose I had to come, just to see what Ilya would do. So really, it was just a coincidence we met here at the right time. Don’t get used to it.” 

She stalked off, Archer following, but stopped and turned back, smiling roguishly. “Of course, Shirou, you are going to have to figure out how to keep both her and Saber alive. Two servants, twice as much mana needed. I hope you’re…prepared for the extra burden.” 

She laughed and disappeared into the darkness. Shirou looked at Rider anxiously. She hadn’t spoken since his declaration to the group about removing her from the Grail war. He didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t respect her, or that he didn’t care for her. She was staring at the ground, and she leaned away when he tried to put a hand on her arm. “Shirou, what will you do with me?” she asked softly. He shook his head, confused, so she went on. “I will not be your Servant, but you still want me with you. You won’t let me fight to protect you, so what purpose would I serve? Why keep me?” 

He saw the veiled meaning in her words and took her hand. “You’ll do whatever you want to. I won’t make you my mistress, or anything. Your life is your own. I only hope –“ he broke off, finding the right words. “I hope that you’ll stay with me. I care about you…I like you.”

She nodded slowly. “I like you too, Shirou. And I’ll stay with you, if you want me to. But Shirou…” she blushed, “what Rin said…the exchange of mana, and Saber…“ 

Shirou’s heart sank. Only the two of them knew what had happened in Shinji’s house, and he’d prefer to keep it that way. He tried not to think of how shamelessly he’d caressed her body as Shinji had egged him on. The idea of performing such an exchange with her again terrified him, even as he felt a sharp pang of desire course through him. But he also remembered her tears. He squeezed her hand. “We’ll figure out something. I won’t force myself on you. Next time—if there is a next time,” he corrected himself, “It’ll be your decision.” 

She squeezed his hand back lightly. “Thank you, Shirou.” Her voice was warmer than he’d heard before, and as he turned to go he heard her whisper “I want to stay with you for a long time.”


End file.
